Le bordel Babel de Babeth Badel
by Black666
Summary: UA. Sirius est résigné. Employé dans un bordel, il laisse les vieux pervers profiter de lui car il n'a plus la force de se battre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard d'un jeune homme étrange, et que renaisse quelque chose qu'il croyait perdu: l'espoir.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le prologue d'une petite histoire dont j'ai eu l'idée en discutant avec des amies. Je le poste pour savoir si je continue ^^_

_Rien est à moi, sauf Babeth que vous découvrirez peut etre ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et un jeune homme en sortit en titubant, plié en deux dans l'espoir de retenir l'alcool qu'il sentait remonter. Sa manœuvre fut vaine, et il se tint au mur d'un bâtiment qui jouxtait le bar, tandis que tout ce qu'il avait bu dans la soirée s'enfuyait de son corps.

Il toussa plusieurs fois quand il eut fini, puis s'essuya la bouche avec le bout de sa manche. Quelqu'un lui tapa légèrement l'épaule, et il entendit une voix s'élever derrière son dos:

_ Allons Sirius, regarde dans quel état tu es… Si ce n'est pas lamentable…

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se redressa et s'adossa au mur, puis inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit en fermant les yeux. De l'intérieur lui parvenait les bruits que les clients faisaient dans le bar. Cette agitation, bien que relativement t éloignée de sa personne, lui redonna la nausée, et il se pencha pour vomir à nouveau.

Derrière lui, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants et son embonpoint clairement visible sous sa chemise ample, le regardait tristement. Il aimait bien ce gosse, et le voir se détruire ainsi la santé le désolait.

_ Tom ! Viens vite voir, y a un problème !

Le vieil homme se retourna vers l'entrée de son bar, où se tenait un grand type dégingandé qui semblait énervé. Tom lui fit signe qu'il arrivait, puis se retourna vers Sirius, qui avait profité de son inattention pour allumer une cigarette. Il soupira, se massa les temps puis lança au jeune homme d'un ton paternaliste:

_ Sirius, tu devrais rentrer. Fous toi dans une chambre, c'est à mes frais ce soir. Je crois que tu as suffisamment bu, et puis rester dehors par les temps qui courent n'est pas très prudent. Alors tu finis ta clope et tu rentres, okay ?

Le jeune homme hocha docilement la tête, et Tom, rassuré, rentra dans le bar dont l'enseigne qui battait au vent indiquait « le Chaudron baveur ». Mas Sirius, une fois sa cigarette terminée, préféra se changer en un gros chien noir, passa l'arche qui séparait l'arrière cour du bar et le monde des sorciers, et partit se balader sur le chemin de Traverse, désert à cette heure. Ou du moins le paraissait-il.

Car Sirius savait bien que ce n'était qu'une impression, qui pouvait parfois couter la vie à ceux qui se montraient inattentifs. Il fallait donc se faire discret. Le chien se coula à l'ombre des bâtiments, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de Gringotts, l'imposant bâtiment blanc qui abritait toutes les fortunes des sorciers, il se retourna et huma l'air de sa truffe humide.

Il aimait cette allée. Et il l'aimait tout particulièrement à cette heure ci. Il avait l'impression d'être libre. Il avait l'impression que tout état comme avant, à l'époque où il pouvait se permettre d'être un adolescent insouciant. Cruelle impression, aussi douce sur sa langue que du miel, aussi amère dans son cœur que la haine. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Qu'il était immortel, comme la lune.

Soudain, Sirius entendit un bruit, provenant d'un peu plus bas sur le chemin. Des bruits de pas, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le gros chien noir fila dans un coin sombre, se coucha au sol en posant sa tête sur ses pattes, et écouta en tendant l'oreille. Il percevait la voix rauque d'un homme qui devait être assez baraqué, ainsi qu'un timbre plus aigue, un timbre de femme. Aux deux premières vint s'ajouter une troisième voix, ténue et craintive, d'un enfant peu âgé. Ils s'avancèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Sirius puisse entendre leur conversation.

_ …que ce soit une bonne idée Elvire ! Disait l'homme. Cet enfant ne t'as rien fait !

_ Comment ça, il ne m'a rien fait ? Répliqua la femme d'un ton énervé. Il m'a quasiment foncé dedans ! Il m'a clairement manqué de respect, et on ne me manque pas de respect à moi ! Le Maître serait pour qu'il paye !

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu le suces quatre fois par semaine qu'il se soucie de toi plus que d'un autre ! Et je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécierait que tu tues un pauvre gosse qui voulait juste rentrer chez lui ! Laisse-le repartir.

_S'il vous plait, sanglotait l'enfant. S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, me tuez pas. Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux retrouver ma maman. S'il vous plait madame…

Sirius ouvrit un œil et les observa. L'homme était très grand, avec de larges épaules, des cheveux courts coiffés en pointes, et une légère barbe. La femme qui lui faisait face était bonde, petite et mince, mais avec un sourire cruel qui déformait son visage pourtant joli. Le jeune homme les reconnut, pour avoir souvent vu leurs têtes dans le journal. Il s'agissait de Come Dawson et d'Elvire Adams. Deux Mangemorts. Deux pourritures à la botte de Voldemort, qui l'aidaient à maintenir son contrôle total sur la population. Sirius gronda.

Il porta son attention sur l'enfant, dont Elvire tenait rudement le bras. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Le jeune homme essayait de distinguer les traits du garçon, mais la nuit lui rendait la tache ardue. Cependant, sa chevelure rousse était visible, même dans l'obscurité. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pales, et il semblait terrorisé. Il suppliait les Mangemorts de le laisser s'en aller, mais ces derniers ne l'écoutaient pas, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se crier dessus. Alors l'enfant tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se dégagea de la prise de la femme, et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Come essayait de retenir Elvire, mais celle-ci fut la plus rapide.

Elle dégaina sa baguette, cria une incantation, et un éclair de lumière verte percuta le dos du garçon. Juste avant que le petit corps ne s'effondre au sol, pile à la hauteur du chien, Sirius le reconnut. Les deux Mangemorts transplanèrent, en se disputant toujours, et une fois la rue vide, le jeune homme reprit forme humaine. Il s'approcha alors du corps sans vie, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Aucune larme dans son regard, juste une douloureuse résignation.

_ Bill…Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté Molly ? Elle te l'a dit quand je suis venu vous voir…Elle te l'a dit…Il ne faut pas sortir quand la nuit est tombée…Bill…

L'enfant ne répondit pas bien sur, il ne répondrait plus jamais. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais le corps s'évapora. Les cadavres s'évaporaient toujours. Ils atterrissaient dans le sol d'un immense cimetière, et une pierre tombale à leur nom se matérialisait. Les enterrements n'existaient plus depuis plus d'un an.

Sirius se releva, pris de nausées. Il alluma une cigarette et marcha jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes, et s'y enfonça jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Un bâtiment en ruines, dont la porte était condamnée, et devant lequel se tenaient une demi-douzaine de jeunes hommes d'à peu près son âge. Là, il s'adossa à ce qu'il restait du mur, et attendit. Pas longtemps, peut-être un quart d'heure. Puis un homme corpulent, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier couteuse, s'arrêta à sa hauteur, et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Sirius obéit docilement. L'homme les fit transplaner, dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel de luxe. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'attarder sur le décor, l'homme le forçant à s'agenouiller en ouvrant sa robe. Sirius fit ce qu'on attendait de lui, sans émotion apparente. Les assauts répétés de l'homme dans son corps lui vidèrent néanmoins l'esprit, ce qui l'apaisa. C'était à près tout ce qu'il était venu chercher près de ce bâtiment en ruines. Un moyen de ne plus penser. De se laisser aller. Avec ce genre de personnes, il n'avait même pas besoin de feindre un quelconque plaisir, ce n'était pas ce que son partenaire voulait. Il pouvait donc se vider la tête tranquillement.

Une fois que cela fut fini, Sirius se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse. L'homme, allongé nu sur le lit, lui tapota la tête, comme un chien. Puis il lui demanda:

_ Combien je te dois ?

_ Vingt gallions, répondit Sirius.

Il fourra l'argent dans sa poche, puis sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Il descendit les marches, ignorant les regards outrés du personnel de l'hôtel de luxe qui s'étonnaient de la présence de ce jeune homme aux allures de drogué. Des moldus, vu leurs vêtements. Il hâta le pas, et se retrouva bien vite dans la rue.

Il alluma une autre cigarette, et consulta sa montre. Celle-ci indiquait une heure et demie du matin. Minuit était passé et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il commença à marcher, sans but, sans fin, dans les ruelles sombres de Londres. Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il avait vingt ans aujourd'hui.

_Voilà ^^_

_Une petite review pour que je me continue =P_

_Black._


	2. Cinq doigts d'une main

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre, fini sur papier depuis longtemps, sans que jamais je n'ai trouvé la force ni le temps de le taper sur ordi. J'espère quand même que vous l'apprécierez !_

_Merci pour toutes vos review, elles m'ont beaucoup plu, et je prendrais le temps de répondre maintenant, parce que je me suis faite honteusement convaincre que le RAR c'était bien._

_Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 1, et je continue mon blabla tout à l'heure ^^ _

_Enjoy !_

Il passa le reste de la nuit dans un de ses endroits préférés, un squat situé dans un quartier moldu assez pauvre et laissé à l'abandon. Il retrouva là quelques amis, tous aussi perdus, tous aussi drogués que lui. Si en temps normal, Sirius ne fumait que du tabac, il se laissait aller en leur compagnie.

Il y avait là Charles d'abord, un sorcier vagabond de vingt et un ans, d'ascendance noble et moldue, fichu à la porte par sa famille lorsque ses pouvoirs furent découverts. Tout le monde l'appelait Duke, en hommage au titre qu'il aurait du porter s'il n'avait pas été déshérité. Il était blond, grand et bien trop fin, et ses traits témoignaient indiscutablement de sa noblesse, lui donnant l'air hautain, arrogant. Charles vivait constamment au squat, depuis que la famille sorcière qui l'avait recueilli enfant avait été tuée, et attendait tranquillement sa mort en se noircissant les poumons avec tout ce qui est humainement fumable. Ce fuit lui qui vint chercher Sirius à l'entrée du bâtiment insalubre.

_ Salut mec, content de te voir. Comment ça va ?

_ Ca va, répondit l'animagus en haussant les épaules. Je reviens du Bourg.

_ Le Bourg ? La ruelle des putes d'occase' ? Ne me dis pas que t'es tellement laid que t'as besoin de payer pour baiser !

_ C'était moi la pute d'occase' en question. J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit.

_ Et donc tu t'es vidé les couilles, logique. Après qu'on ne vienne pas me faire croire que le cerveau des mecs ne se situe pas au dessous de la ceinture…

Sirius se mit à rire. Il aimait beaucoup Duke, car il était le seul de la bande à ne pas le juger sur ses activités nocturnes. Il en riait tout au plus. Le jeune blond l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit après avoir jeté le mégot de sa cigarette, et sortit un joint qu'il alluma. Tandis qu'ils grimpaient un escalier en bois délabrés, ils le fumèrent, en échangeant des banalités. Ils s'arrêtèrent au dernier, et unique, étage de l'immeuble, puis entrèrent. L'endroit, une sorte d'immense grenier au sol et aux murs d'un gris sale, semblait vide, mais Sirius savait qu'il n'en était rien. Tous les groupes de gens qui vivaient là étaient simplement protégés par un sort d'invisibilité très puissant, de manière à leur procurer un peu d'intimité, et surtout, à les garder un minimum en sécurité. Ils avancèrent, leurs pas claquant sur le sol de béton gris, jusqu'à quelques mètres du mur du fond. Là, Duke cria :

_ C'est nous !

Quelques instants plus tard, semblant crever l'air, et venant de nulle part, surgit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'un rose très pale. Il avait un visage assez féminin, trop féminin en fait, et posa sur Sirius et Duke un regard gris reconnaissant. Il se mit à parler, une voix et douce et presque chuchotante :

_ Vous voilà enfin. J'vais hâte que vous arriviez, ils sont quelque peu occupés à l'intérieur…

_ T'inquiètes Lloyd, on va te sauver ! s'exclama Duke en prenant une pose de super-héros.

Lloyd sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Il parlait peu, Lloyd, il ne disait que ce qui était absolument nécessaire, et demeurait silencieux le reste du temps. De ce que Sirius avait pu comprendre des rares fois où le jeune homme s'était laissé aller à parler de lui, il était originaire du Pays de Galles, et devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il ne savait rien d'autre, mise à part qu'il avait échoué à Londres quelques temps auparavant avec pour seules affaires sa guitare et un caleçon de rechange. Peu après, il avait rencontré Duke, qui l'avait forcé à venir s'installer au squat avec lui dès lors qu'il l'avait entendu égrener les premiers accords sur son instrument. Car Lloyd était un formidable musicien.

Sirius suivit ses amis et sentit au long frisson qui lui parcourut le corps qu'il avait franchi la barrière invisible. Il se sentit tout de suite plus léger. Il était bien ici. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Il y avait une petite cuisine, un vieux transistor moldu, et un très grand matelas comme seul mobilier. Une fenêtre offrant une vue sur la ruelle déserte à cette heure, et surtout sur la ville étoilée, complétait la pièce. Sur le lit, deux personnes copulaient allègrement, et Duke se racla fort peu discrètement la gorge, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

_ On dérange ?

_ Salut William, salut Clark, fit Sirius avec son rire qui sonnait comme un aboiement.

Les deux se retournèrent et William esquissa un sourire innocent. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées, elles recouvraient presqu'entièrement ses iris marrons. Il dégagea quelques mèches châtains de ses yeux, puis se releva. Son membre gonflé tressauta, et il eut la décence de le cacher avec un oreiller. Sirius l'observa. Bien que son ami puisse être considéré comme vraiment beau, son corps était à son sens trop parfait, les muscles trop bien dessinés. Ce qu'il aimait bien en revanche, c'étaient ses cheveux, dont les mèches indisciplinées lui donnaient l'air d'un enfant turbulent, et lui rappelaient James. William venait de Hollande, était né là bas et y avait grandi. Il avait fait ses études à Durmstrang, mais une fois l'école finie, il avait fait son sac et était parti faire le tour du monde. Cinq ans plus tard, à vingt-deux ans, il avait échoué à Londres où il avait monté du côté moldu un réseau de drogues conséquent, renonçant presque totalement à la magie. Son accent germanique et cette impression qu'il donnait de planer constamment l'avaient rendu très populaire auprès de la gente féminine, et il se pavanait chaque semaine au bras d'une nouvelle fille.

Cependant, il revenait toujours vers Clark. Clark était une américaine de dix-neuf ans qui avait fui son pays natal pour une raison que Sirius ignorait. Elle était plutôt petite, sans véritables formes, mise à part le bébé qui commençait à pointer sous son ventre. Clark était une enfant dans un corps de presque femme, à la fois leur petite sœur à tous et leur amante. Son air complètement innocent la rendait intensément désirable, et elle le savait, sans toutefois comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui arrivaient presqu'aux épaules, et posaient sur le monde bien sombre de grands yeux bleus émerveillés. Elle pensait que la vie était belle, et cet optimisme avait le don d'attendrir et en même temps d'agacer Sirius, surtout lorsque cela la mettait en danger. Le dernier exemple en date était sa grossesse. Lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, ils lui avaient tous conseillé d'avorter, voire ordonné en ce qui concernait William, arguant que ce n'étaient pas des temps idéaux pour mettre au monde un enfant, surtout avec un père inconnu. Car ils passaient tous régulièrement dans le lit de Clark, et trouver le géniteur véritable devenait donc compliqué. Mais elle avait répliqué qu'elle s'en fichait, que c'était son corps, et que son bébé serait le plus heureux du monde, puisqu'il aurait quatre pères au lieu d'un seul.

Allongée sur le lit, Clark salua les nouveaux arrivants, puis attira William à elle et les débats reprirent. Lloyd s'installa sur le lit, un peu à coté d'eux, attrapa sa guitare, et se mit à jouer, se fichant royalement de ce qu'il se passait à quelques centimètres de lui. Sirius et Duke quant à eux s'installèrent sur le sol de la petite cuisine, et débouchèrent une bouteille de rhum.

_ Alors ? demanda Duke après quelques gorgées. Le Bourg ?

_ Quoi le Bourg ? répliqua Sirius en attrapant la bouteille. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on y fait ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

_ S'il te plait, épargne moi ton lamentable sarcasme et garde le pour des gens mentalement déficients qui seront plus à même d'apprécier cette tentative de subtilité. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu y es allé, car tu n'y va jamais sans raison.

_ J'y suis allé pour me vider la tête.

_ Mais encore ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il bu plusieurs gorgées, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Sur le lit, la musique s'était arrêtée, et Lloyd les écoutait en silence. Finalement, il soupira, et murmura, les yeux dans le vide :

_ J'ai croisé deux Mangemorts tout à l'heure. Ils ont tué un enfant devant moi, et je connaissais le gosse. Une manière absolument géniale de commencer ma vingtième année.

Clark étouffa un cri et entoura son ventre de ses bras. Sirius ne l'avait même pas entendue approcher. Il leva les yeux et la vit elle, nue, à côté de lui, et derrière elle, sur le lit et vêtue d'un pantalon, William qui fumait en le regardant tristement. Il laissa Clark l'enlacer, sans réagir. Il revoyait la scène, seconde après seconde, comme si elle se déroulait à nouveau. Apprendre la mort de quelqu'un était devenu habituel ces temps-ci, mais c'était toujours douloureux. Sirius bu de nouveau, puis il se dégagea des bras de son amie, et se leva pour sortir une petite boite de l'unique placard. Il la posa sur le lit, près de Lloyd qui s'était remis à jouer, et l'ouvrit. Il avait envie de planer, et vite, et bien. Il attrapa cinq pilules, en lança une à chacun, puis avala la sienne. Tout fut tout de suite plus rose.

Il ne parvint à avoir une pensée que quelques heures plus tard. Il était allongé, le pantalon défait, à côté de Duke qui somnolait en chantonnant. Debout, près de la fenêtre, William fumait en chancelant. De l'autre côté du lit, Lloyd jouait toujours, une musique lente et langoureuse sur laquelle la voix de Clark, enroulée dans la couverture, se posait à merveille. Sirius se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Il faisait toujours nuit noire. Il referma le bouton de son pantalon, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un geste de la main. Clark s'arrêta de chanter et la pièce demeura silencieuse jusqu'à ce que la voix douce du musicien s'élève :

_ Tu devrais aller voir ses parents, au gosse qui s'est fait tuer. Si tu le connaissais, tu lui dois de prévenir sa famille.

L'animagus hocha la tête. Il irait chez les Weasley, il avait sur qu'il aurait à le faire dès qu'il avait reconnu Bill. Duke se redressa et lança :

_ Hey Lloyd, tu nous jouerais un de tes fameux morceaux moldus ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et égrena les premiers accords d'une chanson que Sirius avait déjà entendue, il y avait quelques années. Lorsque Lloyd arriva au refrain, il se mit à chanter, en chœur avec le guitariste :

__ Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be…_

Le jeune home ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de la musique. Lorsque les derniers accords sonnèrent, il mit sa cigarette nouvellement allumée dans sa bouche, et applaudit. Clark tourna une tête fatiguée vers le musicien, et demanda avec sa voix de petite fille :

_ Tu joues celle que j'aime bien, s'il te plait ? Et tu la chantes, hein !

Lloyd hocha de nouveau la tête, et commença :

_ _Roxanne… You don't have to put on the red light..._

Clark s'était mise à danser. Elle s'était levée, avait fermé les yeux, et se laissait porter par la musique. Duke la rejoignit, l'entrainant dans une valse aux allures de tango. William fumait toujours, mais lui aussi avait les paupières closes.

Sirius les observa, chacun leur tour. Ils formaient une sacrée bande, unis envers et contre tout, bien qu'ils ne se connaissent pas depuis bien longtemps. Comme les cinq doigts d'une main.

Il les avait rencontrés un peu moins d'un an auparavant. Sa vie venait de s'écrouler, et il voulait mourir, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait promis à Babeth de rester en vie. Il errait donc dans le Londres moldu, la mort dans l'âme, cherchant même le plus infime des réconforts. Au détour d'une ruelle, il s'était cogné à Duke qui, tout en s'excusant, lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait l'air si abattu. Ils avaient passé l'après midi ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien, et échanger des banalités avec un parfait inconnu avait quelque peu allégé le mal-être de Sirius. Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Lloyd les avait rejoints, et l'animagus avait tout de suite apprécié la douce tranquillité qui émanait du jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Dès lors, lorsqu'il n'était pas à Babel ou au Bourg, il passait son temps avec eux.

Deux mois plus tard, début mars, l'homme qui fournissait Duke en herbe lui annonça qu'un nouveau réseau se mettait en place dans la ville, et qu'il en profitait pour prendre sa retraite. Il lui avait organisé un rendez-vous avec le chef du réseau en question, et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient tous les trois rencontré William, Sirius et Lloyd ayant jugé plus prudent d'accompagner leur ami. L'hollandais les avait accueillis avec un sourire, leur offrant des joints et des bières belges. Il leur avait dit qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout Londres, et c'est en lui faisant visiter la ville qu'ils avaient sympathisé. La meute s'était alors élargie.

Clark était venue compléter la bande en juillet suivant. C'était Sirius qui l'avait rencontrée en premier, seule au bord de la route avec son sac de voyage. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, et elle lui avait répondu avec un immense sourire qu'elle ne savait pas. Alors, abandonnant son projet d'aller au Bourg pour oublier sa peine, il l'avait emmenée au squat. L'enthousiasme dont elle avait fait preuve sur le chemin lui avait un peu changé les idées. Peu après, elle avait emménagé chez William. Et très vite, elle les avait séduits, cette petite chose fragile. Jusqu'à se créer une place dans leurs bras, dans leurs corps et dans leurs cœurs. Jusqu'à avoir à son tour un peu de chacun d'eux dans son corps à elle.

Sirius s'aperçut qu'il avait de nouveau les idées claires. Il se redressa et demanda à Lloyd avec une voix rauque :

_ Tu penses qu'il est de qui le bébé ?

Le jeune musicien cessa de jouer, et posa un regard tendre sur Clark, enroulée dans la couverture et endormie, à côté de William, assoupi aussi, qui avait du la rejoindre quand Sirius s'était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Lloyd haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le manche de sa guitare, sans rien dire. L'animagus resta un instant silencieux, ne sachant que faire, puis la voix de Lloyd s'éleva :

_ Je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas du le garder, peu importe lequel d'entre nous est le père. Ce ne sont pas des temps pour être enceinte. Surtout elle. C'est une enfant candide, dans un monde de barbares. Elle pourrait se faire tuer, ou pire.

Il se mit à jouer une lente musique, sans ajouter un mot. Il avait assez parlé pour la semaine à venir. Sirius hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il posa à son tour les yeux sur Clark et sur son ventre rond. Là, sous cette peau qu'il avait touchée maintes fois, sous ce nombril, un petit être grandissait. Son enfant. Leur enfant à tous les cinq.

Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Celle-ci était ouverte, et offrait une vue plongeante sur Londres. Il contempla la ville, songeur. Au loin, le jour pointait. Duke se leva et s'approcha de lui, allumant une cigarette en regardant lui aussi au dehors.

_ Sale époque, dit-il. Tu penses qu'un jour ça s'arrangera ?

_ J'en sais rien, répondit Sirius. Probablement pas. On crèvera avant que le monde ait changé.

_ Ce n'est pas le monde qui doit changer. Juste la partie sorcière du Royaume-Uni. Tu-sais-qui fiche la paix aux moldus, et pour l'instant, aux autres pays.

_ Parce que les autres pays lui fichent la paix. Tu-sais-qui n'est pas idiot, il sait bien qu'il n'a pas le pouvoir de se dresser contre le reste du monde. Et comme ce reste du monde le laisse tranquille, lui et ses sbires pillent, violent et tuent, massacres sans scrupules, déciment sans états d'âme. Et personne ne fait rien. C'est un ciel bien sombre qui s'est abattu sur l'Angleterre. Et je ne vois aucune éclaircie.

Sirius avait dit tout cela d'un ton amer, résigné. Il pensa à tous ceux qu'il avait connus et qui étaient morts, le laissant seul, désespérément seul. A ses côtés, Duke hocha la tête, sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis parla :

_ Je voudrais qu'il y ait encore du soleil. Je voudrais voir les gens rire à nouveau, et courir librement. Je rêve de regarder le bébé de Clark grandir, assister à ses premiers pas, lui faire dire ses premiers mots. J'aimerais qu'enfin William déclare sa flamme à la gamine, et qu'il l'épouse, qu'il la rende heureuse. J'aimerais que Lloyd nous explique pourquoi il a les cheveux roses et que cette ombre mélancolique disparaisse de ton regard. J'aimerais revoir mes parents moldus et comprendre ce qu'ils m'ont tant reproché. J'aimerais qu'on vive tous, longtemps, mais cette vie que nous avons n'est pas une vie. Ce n'est qu'une suite de peines et de déceptions, et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est que ça se termine.

Le jeune noble se tut. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit des larmes rouler sur les joues de son ami. Faisant la seule chose qui lui parut sensée, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et serra Duke contre lui. L'un comme l'autre avaient perdu espoir, et l'un come l'autre se maintenaient mutuellement en vie. Sirius avait trouvé en Duke un ami qui l'aidait petit à petit à vivre sans James, et Duke avait trouvé en Sirius un frère qui l'empêchait de se laisser crever.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés et en larmes, regardant le jour se lever par la fenêtre ouverte. Sirius savait qu'il ne devait pas tarder à partir, que Babeth l'attendait à Babel. Il entendit Duke se mettre à rire et lancer :

_ Allez, allez, ça suffit. Je vais finir par bander à t'avoir collé contre moi...

Il rit lui aussi, et s'écarta. Il promena son regard dans la pièce, sur William, Lloyd et Clark, endormis tous trois les uns contre les autres. Puis il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Duke, qui contemplait pensivement la ville encore endormie. Il hésita puis prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et la serra fort.

_ Tu vas voir, on va s'en sortir. Tous ensembles.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils étaient une bande, une meute. Unis, envers et contre tout. Liés à jamais. Inséparables. Comme les cinq doigts d'une main.

_Alors ?_

_C'est un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand-chose (même si je l'adore), et je sais que je vous bombarde un peu quatre nouveaux personnages dans la figure, mais ils sont très importants._

_Et, étant donné que c'est un UA, j'ai pas mal de trucs de cet univers à mettre en place…_

_J'aimerais vous promettre que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite que celui-ci, mais il parait que j'ai un truc à la fin de l'année qui s'appelle le Bac, et que je dois absolument réussir si je veux espérer faire quelque chose de ma vie…_

_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous illumineriez ma journée ^^_

_Au plaisir,_

_Black._


End file.
